Koichi Inuzuka
| affiliation = ' ' | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Estranged | rank = ANBU Chūnin | classification = Hunter-nin | reg = | academy = 12 | chunin = 16 | jonin = | kekkei = | tota = | beast = | hiden = Inuzuka Techniques | nature = (Affinity) | jutsu = | weapons = }} Koichi Inuzuka (犬塚こいち, Inuzuka Koichi) is a Hunter-nin among Konoha's elite ANBU. Background Birth The Inuzuka were a feral clan originating from Earth Country. Loyal, faithful and incredible powerful the Inuzuka adapted throughout the years alongside their ninken summons and partner to become what they are now. A proud Clan that is both economically successful and have a very prominent part in Konohagakure no Sato military might. Historically, following the Warring Clan Era Tobirama reached out to the Inuzuka, bargaining with them and coercing them to join Konohagakure. However, the Inuzuka were far too mighty to be tamed; as a result a series of Fuuin were invented and subsequently used by both the Inuzuka Clan and Tobirama to prevent outright havoc in the newly created Hidden Village. In years to come the efforts of the Inuzuka have allowed them to become closely tied with the Land of Fire's infrastructure. Loyalty is the most important attribute to the Inuzuka and as such the entirety of the Clan stands by the Hidden Leaf Village and their Hokage without question; on a side note, no one in the Inuzuka has ever become a missing-nin. Economically they provide as Konoha's greatest meat suppliers especially for the many establishments the Akimichi Clan have all across the Ninja Continent. However, more importantly, the Clan is a large part of the military might the Hidden Leaf possesses. Not only do they prove to be the greatest tracker ninja, but highly adept in Taijutsu; furthermore, they introduced animal summons to the majority of Clans in the area, even going as far to admit the as an official summon of Konohagakure. Unlike the Yamanaka who have major pull due to the fact that many of their clansman are apart of ANBU, or the royal Hyūga who have a monopoly on the information network in the Land of Fire, the Inuzuka are known as successful veterinarians and admittedly, rather friendly individuals. Much like their physiology suggests many clansman are highly linked to their partner ninken, including dog/wolf-like character traits. Moreover, most individuals who are apart of the Clan have to go through a rite of passage in order to obtain their partner, a passage which is unknown to outsiders. In the case of Koichi, due to the circumstances surrounding his upbringing he is highly estranged by his fellow Clansman, his admission into ANBU only completely severing his ties with his Inuzuka brothers and sisters. Koichi's mother was originally from Lightning Country, a vagrant civilian who fled to the following a falling out with her own family members. During the Fourth Shinobi War the civilian populace was relocated to Fire Country. This is when she met an Inuzuka who she fell in love with. Many years after the war together the two would give birth to Koichi Inuzuka. Unfortunate Times Koichi's father was injured tracking a target, losing both his legs in the process of one of his missions and essentially, no longer fit to stand as a shinobi. This is when he took up drinking. When his father did happen to be around, those moments that were so far and inbetween throughout Koichi's life they were filled with abuse and mistreatment for both him and his mother. Like most Clans, weakness is ostracized and cowardice nearly equates treason; as a result Koichi never outwardly showed his 'scars' emotional or physical, wearing an attire that covers most of the skin . If the domestic troubles weren't enough at a young age he was also made fun of for his lack of distinguishing traits, such as the trademark red marks and his different shade of skin. These traits made him strong but also an introvert by nature. After graduating the Academy with reasonable decent grades he became part of a genin squad led by Ukon. On his team was a fellow named Sai Nara who used his family herbs along with his healing ninjutsu, specializing in the medical field for the team he showed great promise for the future. During an awry mission Koichi was faced with a great decision, and upon him a heavy burden was placed. He along with Sai were captured and in their efforts to escape their captors one had to die, the other to live. Earlier that day the medic berated Koichi for his ignorance, stating that everyone dies and that even shinobi cannot fight death, yet medics fight death all the time. Sai died granting Koichi life, giving the latter ample time to escape and get assistance from a nearby outpost in the area. The latter arrived just in time to witness his friend die, a harrowing experience for the child that he can recall perfectly to this day. Following this event his team was split up; his sensei driven to take on a heavier workload to get rid of the guilt and shame and eventually was killed while undercover months later, while his female teammate quit being a ninja altogether, acutely unaware of the true danger of being a shinobi. For some time Koichi was, although a genin, unassigned and free to train to his hearts content. However, during his stint without a team the blame intensified. Under his fathers haranguing liquor-soaked tongue and his mothers negligence only his fellow Inuzuka and friends from the Academy could cheer him up; however, it wasn't enough and he began to push them all away. All of his troubles finally culminated into a single event in which after an extended time away from the family, Koichi's disabled father returned. Addicted to opium and drunk he attempted to strangle his son in the middle of the night, the only reminder of goals he could never reach. In a fit of retaliatory rage that was once barely contained the Inuzuka let loose all of his emotions - the shame that came with the loss of a friend, the self-loathing a result from his parents, and the toll of being a shinobi all too much to bear. In one sudden moment Koichi killed his own father. He wept empty tears, his mother silently nodded and went back about her business, and no Inuzuka batted an eye to their fallen comrade. In the years to come his mother became taciturn and submissive while Koichi continued his training, wanting to push away all the emotion that came with his painful childhood. ANBU Trainee The Honorary Fang is a gift given to individuals who prove themselves deserving of respect by the Clan, and many other of Konoha's great Clans own similar items. On the opposite side of the spectrum however, is a life pledge to the Hokage and his/hers ANBU. After graduating ANBU Boot Camp and becoming apart of the elite all former ties to friends, family, and loved ones are cut off; they become, essentially, nameless. "You are now nameless; this is another mask you will put on, and this is all you will know from now on until the Shinigami comes for you." Koichi accepted this and after successfully passing a test in order to elevate his status from Genin to Chūnin, he was admitted to the Hunter-nin Corps with the title Hound. Despite being a Hunter-ninja he is often times allowed to go on missions with other ANBU squad members, and has participated in joint-missions between Konoha and other shinobi nations and villages, despite not showing any interest in doing so. He continues his diligence in training and proves to be an essential asset for his village. Appearance Personality Synopsis Abilities : Despite being the child of a civilian and a rather unremarkable Chūnin, this particular hunter-nin has a very distinctive chakra; immense in its amount, great in his control, and savage in nature. His chakra possesses a calm ferocity easily capable of overshadowing those in his vicinity with pure power while at the same time demonstrating prowess well beyond his years. Teammates note that his chakra is nigh-endless, holding Koichi in high regard for his ability to do battle for extended periods of time - an amazing feat given his highly offensive driven style of combat which would be exhausting to others due to the intense pace he sets. Similarly, his chakra control has been mastered through his years of obsession following the death of his teammate; a degree of which personifies exactitude, deliberateness, and power. Each jutsu delivered with a controlled amount of chakra not too great, nor too little; each strike fierce and delivered with complete assuredness in his remaining chakra. His natural affinity of wind, the most destructive nature, compliments his style nicely, employing his nature transformation along with his feared Taijutsu to with barely any drain on his chakra. Before his rise to ANBU and the subsequent Hunter-nin Corps, Koichi exhibited his mastery in chakra control by mastering techniques such as the Water Walking Technique, Body Flicker Technique, and the Substitution Technique all before becoming a Chūnin; this proficiency eliciting action by ANBU recruiters and feats that have saved his life numerous times on high-ranking missions. On one such occasion his control was so exceptional that he could even stand atop a , completely unfased by the attack itself. Additionally his talent is displayed whenever he preforms multiple jutsu in quick succession of one another showing once more that his diligence in training has not been wasted. *'Killing Intent': Outwardly Hound loves fighting yet very few things warrant his ire; in those rare cases in which he does become angry Koichi is no longer Hound, no longer a shinobi of Konoha and no longer an Inuzuka; he truly becomes nameless. Nothing more then an animated husk, he attains a perpetual smirk gleaned from numerous brushes with death the Chūnin proves his stake as an Inuzuka. What normal individuals would call Killing Intent is nothing to him, as his own engulfs that of others with nary a second lost. His very presence becomes frightening and those who dare stand in his way cannot help but nod in solemn acknowledgement of their eventual fate. All the emotion welled deep within him come to the forefront invoked with only one word: rage. Those who can detect chakra remark that it becomes great enough to completely stun shinobi who in many cases, have much more experience than he. Refined savagery at its finest, his killing intent when coupled with his nintaijutsu has brought down hordes of enemies who dare stand before the veritable well of power that is Koichi. *'Chakra Detection': As a shinobi of Konoha's Elite ANBU Koichi must know how to detect chakra; a key prerequisite in joining the Hunter-nin. Although his senses are phenomenal, Koichi does not solely rely on them; and has used his ability to 'see' up to three hundred meters when in complete concentration despite his targets attempt to conceal themselves. As a tracker his skill in this area is constantly being honed with each target, and much like his senses, his range and efficiency is only increasing with time. Augmenting his chakra detection, Koichi may place his palm to the ground in order to sense multiple individuals at once. Animal Communication: Unknown to most individuals outside the Clan, Inuzuka Clansman can not only speak to just ninken, but also are capable of communicating with any sentient animal. This unique ability assists Hound in espionage, utilizing small animals to spy on others during meetings and gatherings. Poison Resistance: Enhanced Senses: Adoptive Muscle Memory: Strategical Intelligence: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Ninjutsu : Inuzuka Techniques: Taijutsu Immense Durability & Endurance: Immense Strength: Enhanced Reflexes & Flexibility: Master Taijutsu Expert: Nintaijutsu Weaknesses Quotes With all the grace and poise of an Inuzuka, the Inuzuka clansman soars through the air at a breakneck speed, his wrenching cries could be heard for miles upon miles as he catches his teammates body. He couldn't help but notice its limp form. He couldn't help the tears that welled in his eyes. He couldn't help the guilt that ate at him. "This smell. This horrible stench... " The stench of death his only companion. ''"The Inuzuka only have their loyalty. That's all we have in the end; but I cut that off the minute I joined ANBU. I'm nameless." "Fighting. Violence. Death. It's all I know, all I'll never know until the end. Unfortunately I'm good at it and when your good at something you make a profession out of it." Koichi cringed in disgust, the horrid smell causing him to keel over and vomit. His mind became blank. "Guess I'll never know who my father was, huh?" Koichi asked to no one in particular. He didn't mean to kill him, it just happened. "Its not a fight 'less there's a threat of death I suppose." "Bury your friends...or bury yourself. That's how I felt back then....can't fight death that' what he tol' me." "I kill for killings sake." Trivia *According to the author: **This characters theme song is, **Koichi's doesn't have a favorite food but is often times picky about eating vegetables. **His favorite word is Persistence. **This character has completed a total of 30 missions: 14 D-rank missions, 4 C-rank missions, 6 B-rank missions, and 6 A-rank missions.